Automatic
by AlienzAndGlambertzRuleTheWorld
Summary: Based on: Automatic by: Tokio Hotel.  Please Read and Review! Danke!


**Based on Automatic by Tokio Hotel**

**Starring: Bill Kaulitz (Humanoid), Lexi Kaulitz (Human), Tom Kaulitz (Human)p.s Tom's not Bill's brother in this story, Mr & Mrs, Kaulitz.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Today, my Father is going to get a Humanoid, for Me, my twin and for Mother and Him. I'm against having someone as a slave, I mean sure their cool and all but, I feel for them.<p>

My name is Lexi Kaulitz, I'm 17 years old and I have black hair with red highlights. Today, I'm wearing my Adam Lambert T-shirt and my black jeans that have rips in 'em. I have a few wristbands and rings.  
>I have knee high boots, with a bunch of straps and buckles. My make up is a faded black and I have a piercing in my nose and on my eyebrow.<p>

My Twin Brother Tom is, Of course, 17 years old, and is 10 minutes older. He has cornrows in his hair, too.  
>Today, He was wear his usual baggy clothes and baggy jeans, with his one and black sneakers. He didn't wear make-up, although he could pull it off.<p>

My Mother and Father, wear what average people wear. I can't describe them, plus I dont wanna, I never got along with my family, niether did Tom so, Tom and I always have eachothers back.

Anyway, When we reached the factory, Me, Mother and Father got out of the car and went to the head office. I look around while my parents are signing some papers, I see other people purchasing Humanoids,  
>or just parts for them. As I'm walking I come upon a big door that has, in big letters, 'Do Not Enter'. I was just about to grab the door handle, when I heard my mother calling me.<p>

'what's in there?' I think to myself.

I catch up with my parents, we were walking now, and I wondered where we were heading. We came upon two big glass doors an walked in and what I see just shocks me.

Humanoids everywhere, some were hanging, some where standing, others were activated and walking around helping the employee's. I study everyone of them, looking at their faces. They didn't impress me but, the female Humanoids seem to amuse my twin brother, Tom. He's such a man-whore.

"Lexi, make you're pick?" My father told me. I knew I had to pick, so I looked around and this specific one caught my eye.

He was male but, had feminine features. He had dreads which were black and had white streaks. His clothes were Black and he had black skinny jeans on, with black boots. He was standing, but not activated yet.

"Him?" I asked my father, pointing were I saw the Humanoid.

"are you sure?" I simply nodded, "alright, we'll take him" My father said.

We walked up to the Humanoid and One of the men asked me for the chip, The memory chip which holds everything you want your Humanoid to know, I handed him the chip and he inserted the chip in the back of the Humanoid and typed a few things.

When he opened his eyes, I saw that they were a beautiful chocolate brown. He looked at his surroundings and looked at me. I could feel butterflies in my stomach, and I blushed.

"Lexi's gots a crush on a Humanoid!" Tom shouted, and I slapped him in the back of the head.

"Are you stupid, He's a Humanoid, I'm a Human, you dumb asshole" I shouted back at him.

"Lexi! mind your language!" My mother scowled me.

"It's my turn to pick one" Tom said, looking around for a, what im guessing a slutty, Humanoid.

After my parents picked theirs, and Tom, we headed home. The men there said my Humanoids name is Bill, and is in his early 20's. I studied Bill in the car, I looked up and down him, my eyes always ended up staring at his chocolate brown eyes. He didn't move, not one bit, during the car ride. He just stood there looking out the window.

When we got home I ran towards my room, and shut the door. I didn't wanna see or hear anyone, so I put my headphones on and blasted my Ipod to My Chemical Romance 'Na Na Na'. After it played a few times I decided to turn it off. when I looked up, I jumped, seeing Bill was standing in the door.

"your mother wanted me to tell you Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes" Bill said. He had the most blank face i've ever seen.

"Please, tell her, for the hundreth time, I'm not hungry!" I yelled and ran to the bathroom, that was connected to my bedroom. I was anerexic, my parents didn't know but, I always knew.

I didn't even realize I had fell asleep, I had been in here for a good 3 hours. I opened the door and saw my laundry, on my bed, and my dinner, on a eating tray. I Grab my food and threw in in the trashcan that was in my room. I grabbed my laundry and hanged everything in my closet, then I went downstairs.

No one was down there, the lights were all off, the only light I had was my cellphone. I flipped the switch and I gasped. Bill was sitting at the dinner table, with a book in hand. He looked up at me and put the book down, as fast as he could. He was hiding something.

"what are you doing down here?" I asked him. His eyes were searching his surroundings. He looked like he was trying to find a answer for my question.

"uhm, I-I-I was reading" He replied. He got up and was about to leave, when I grabbed his arm.

"you're hiding something, aren't you?" I said, looking him in the eye.

"I don't know what your talking about" He continued to walk.

"Humanoids don't read." He stopped,"they just do what their told, like mindless zombies" I said.

He turned around and was looking straight at me. "what's wrong with a Humanoid that can read?" He asked, "Isn't it better, in a way?"

"your absolutely right" I said, "It is better but, What I wanna know is, How come?"

Bill just stood there, looking at the ground now. I couldn't read his face, His expression had gone blank and, his eyes looked empty.

"There's something you should know about me" He said, "But, you can't tell anyone"

"why not?" I asked, confused.

"Cause if you do, they'll destroy me" His voice broke.

'What did he mean? Why would they destroy him? What was so bad?' I thought.

"I swear, I won't tell a soul" I said., raising my left hand.

"I'm a Humanoid but, not just any Humanoid" He said, "They were doing an experiment, in Germany,  
>which included giving me a heart, blood and a males, you know and some other thing that other Humanoids didn't have. But, there was a problem, I started feeling. They didn't want that, all they wanted was to make a Humanoid, more Human. I was a little too Human."<p>

Bill sat down at the table, an I did the same. "I over heard someone say that they were gonna deactivate me. I freaked out, and I ran. I didn't know where I was going, but I did know that I wanted to get as far away from that place as I could. When I finally gave up running, I was by a Humanoid shop, I hoped they wouldn't report me or anything. They told me they were gonna fix me up, then I'd go to a new home."

I was shocked at what I heard. It was amazing that he could feel, maybe he even can feel love. No don't go over your head, Lexi. He's a Humanoid, and your not, get it through your head.

"wow" I was speechless. I didn't know what to say.

"I don't know how to say this" He spoke.

'what is he talking about' i thought, and said.

"When I first saw you, I got a weird feeling. So, after you yelled, I did your laundry and left to get a book. It took me forever but, I found what I was looking for." He handed me the book he was reading.

I read the title and my mouth dropped, my heart started pounding. 'How Love Works' and book cover was a picture of a heart, in someones hand.

"what makes you think, that the feeling you felt was Love?" I asked him.

"Cause I've felt it before" Was all he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like, or not.<br>review please  
>Cya'll<strong>

**-GlamAlien, Dinah**


End file.
